


Taking Out Zim

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls, Invader Zim
Genre: Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Dib made a deal with Bill Cipher to take Zim out. The deal does not at all go as planned and Dib learns exactly why specifics are important when dealing with a demon. But hopefully he'll get his body back eventually. Bill's bound to get bored with it. Right?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Taking Out Zim

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a little less than six years ago for the heck of it, it's got pacing issues and some out of character behavior but I wanted to go ahead and upload it since I don't plan to do anything further with this concept and a few friends expressed interest in seeing it, so. Here it is, a crossover where Bill Cipher has possessed Dib's body and proceeds to piss Dib off by doing things he shouldn't with it.

What was Bill _doing_?

Dib watched him in confusion as the demon approached Zim in a casual manner, speaking to him and smiling. And the irken actually smiled back, in a way that made Dib's apprehension grow. He hasn't been observing Bill as much as he should, that was for sure. A few days after the demon had stolen his body from him, he had fled in misery and hidden away in the city for weeks, just drifting about, invisible and silent to everyone. He had spoken to himself for a while before just staying quiet, with only his thoughts for company.

Sometimes, his aimless wandering would take him near the school, and he would look in on Bill. Seeing the other controlling his body like that, saying and doing odd things that were somehow amusing to others, would just send him back into his depression. Especially when Bill would make eye contact with him, as the only one that could see him, and grin one of those unsettling grins. So far, he has shown no sign of growing bored with this body. He was enjoying being a human, with all the new sensory information available to him, with being able to go around without attracting unwanted attention. And he still needed to take care of Zim, of course.

Dib had finally decided that he needed to get a move on, and though he was still hurt over what had happened, he had pulled himself out of his slump and gone to find Bill. And now he was in the school, floating nearby, hoping the crowds of students would hide him as he watched him speak with Zim.

Zim made an odd sound that was almost like a laugh, and Dib realized with a start that he was _giggling_. Since when did he do that? Sure, he's done something like that before, but it usually turned into maniacal cackling. This was... weird.

Bill's back was to Dib, so he couldn't see his expression. But he could see that he was leaning against a locker, very casual, very human-like. He was clearly used to his body. He said something that Dib couldn't hear, and then touched Zim's chin, giving it a little tilt and then pushing his head away. Zim didn't seem offended, but he batted Bill's hands away anyway, and said something indistinct.

“Sure, I'll see you then,” Bill replied, loudly enough that Dib could hear it. “I'll see you later.” He turned away and headed for class, and Dib saw Zim remain where he was for a few moments, before the irken made a weird grin and began walking to his own class.

Dib flew over to Bill, easily passing through the students between them. He didn't exist to them. He was essentially part of the demon's mindscape. His spirit was allowed to roam, but it would not be visible or tangible to anyone except Bill. “Hey, you overgrown Dorito!”

Bill paused, turning to look at him. It still unsettled Dib seeing copies of the demon's default eye on his face like that. Other people didn't see that, but he could. “Overgrown Dorito?” Bill repeated. “Hey, that's a good one. Never heard that before, kid.” He pushed a random door open. “If you want to talk, do it in here. If I stand in the hallway talking to nothing people will think ol' Dib's gone crazy again.”

“They already think that about me,” Dib replied, but he entered the empty classroom with the other. Bill closed the door behind them and went to search through the teacher's desk.

“True, but I'm trying to fix your reputation,” Bill said. “Key word is trying. Ah, bingo.” He took out a pair of scissors, laid his hand flat on the desk, and began twisting the point of one of the blades into the back of his hand.

Dib cringed, but tried to ignore it; he knew Bill was doing it to make him uncomfortable. “Okay, whatever... are you going to get rid of Zim any time soon? I thought you would have done that by now.”

“I'm working on it. That irken is more stubborn than a mule, but I'm wearing him down through flattery. I've really gotten him to lower his guard... it'll be soon, I think.”

“You're _flattering_ him? Ugh.” Dib slapped his forehead. “And he doesn't think that's suspicious?”

“Nope. He was confused at first, but I was just subtle enough that it didn't seem suspicious to him, so he accepted it. And now I've gotten more blunt, but he loves the compliments. He likes having his ego stroked.” Bill broke the skin with the blade, and blood ran out. He made sure he sighed really loud, looking right at Dib, who fidgeted. “Man, pain is good.”

Dib didn't even want to know what the other could have done to his body, what kinds of self-inflicted wounds could be hidden under his clothing. But this was not the time to worry about that. “Right, uh... so, you've been buttering Zim up. So he's more trusting. And then you'll take him out?”

“Yep. Oh, that really hurts. But these bodies have amazing durability. I'm thinking of breaking a bone next.”

“Please don't.”

“Yeah, that might slow me down too much... I'll stick with this.” Bill took the blade out, kept eye contact with Dib, and licked the blood off.

“You're disgusting,” Dib said.

“Thank you.” Bill used some tissues from the desk to clean off the scissors before putting them away, and then cleaned off his hand. With his tongue.

“Uh, so... I think I'll just... let you get back to your plan or whatever...” Dib muttered, ready to escape through the nearest wall.

“Okay, thanks for stopping by, Dibber. Sure was fun chatting with you.” Bill went back to the door. “You'll be amazed what I have in store for Zim, just wait. It'll surely entertain you. I know it'll entertain me.”

“Yeah. Oh, any chance of me getting my body back soon?” Dib asked hopefully.

Bill paused with his hand on the door knob, laughed, and said, “Unless something awesome is happening on the other side of the country, I don't think I'll be leaving this wonderful body any time soon.” Then he threw the door open and disappeared out into the hallway.

Dib started watching Bill more closely after that. He wanted to know what all he said to Zim. And it was almost unbearable to listen to. He would compliment him on how evil he was, praising his schemes, musing that perhaps he should join him... and the irken was just eating it up. And all the while, Bill kept testing him, seeing how close he could stand to him while they talked, how many times he could touch his shoulder or face before he would get annoyed...

It made Dib sick to his stomach. He couldn't see how any of this was going to make Zim leave him alone, or save Earth. It just made the irken more eager to spend time with him, and more determined to conquer Earth. He had to see where Bill was going with this.

Then, a few days later, Bill did something that Dib never expected him to do. He pinned Zim roughly to the wall between a water fountain and some lockers, and Dib grew hopeful, thinking that he was going to curse him or rip off his face or something. But instead, Bill leaned down to the startled irken and kissed him.

Dib was pretty sure he screamed, not that anyone could hear it. He covered his mouth and recoiled, staring in horror as Bill moved his mouth against Zim's. Zim went rigid for a moment, eyes wide, before realizing this wasn't an attack, and relaxing. He leaned in, kissing back, eyes drifting shut.

“Bill, what the hell?” Dib shouted. “I know you can hear me! Stop!”

Bill slowly pulled away, smiling at Zim. “Hmm... not bad.” He glanced over his shoulder at Dib, winking. “Not bad at all.” Then he looked back at Zim, who opened his eyes.

“Uh... what was that?” Zim asked, slightly annoyed and disgusted but also curious.

“A kiss, my dear irken,” Bill replied, smile growing wider. “Did you like it?”

“Y-yes, but... why did you do that?”

“You're just that desirable. It's a compliment.”

“Oh. Heh. Yeah. I am pretty amazing, aren't I?”

“You are. I shouldn't have taken this long to realize it. Would you like to go out to eat with me?”

Dib was shaking with barely concealed fury as Zim agreed, and Bill pecked him on the cheek before continuing on his way. Instantly, Dib went after him. “What the _fuck_ , Bill?!”

Bill just grinned. “Just as you asked. I'm taking Zim out. To eat.”

“You're taking him out-” Dib froze, realization creeping in. “Wait... oh. Oh my God. When we made the deal, all I said was to take him out. You... you interpreted it as...”

“Oh, did you mean to kill him or something? My bad.” Bill pretended to be apologetic. “I misunderstood. But I'm sure he'll enjoy this date.”

“How far are you taking this?” Dib demanded. “You're... you're flirting with him, and... kissing him!”

“As far as I want to take it. I'm having more fun than I've had in years. You've given me a wonderful life. And oh man, the feeling I got when I kissed him! I want more of that! You humans are real lucky, with all your tactile sensations. Nerve endings are great!” Bill entered his class and sat down, immediately leaning back in the chair and propping his feet up on the desk. “Yeah, I'm gonna have to experiment more.”

“Ugh.” Dib shuddered. “With Zim, though? I... you can do better than that.”

“I dunno, he's very intriguing. He reminds me almost of me. Perhaps I should help him take over Earth.”

“You better not.”

“Oh, and what are you going to do about it, ghosty?”

“Something.” Dib drifted down to sit on the desk, sighing heavily.

“You really should go find yourself a body,” Bill commented. “Someone that just kicked the bucket, and try to get in there. You gotta time it right, though. You gotta wait until their soul has left for wherever, but the body hasn't lost all function. Now, that's like impossible to do. If you were to get in, it'd be broken in some way. Unable to breathe, heart won't move, or it's super old or something... yuck. I would know... It's so much easier to take one that's given up willingly.”

“I didn't give my body up willingly,” Dib growled.

“No, but you made it sound like you did. And that's all I needed.” Bill examined the wound on his hand, prodding at it. “Maybe you could find a puppet or something. Some inanimate object... that'd be hilarious.”

“I'll get my body back. I will,” Dib promised him.

“Good luck with that.”

“And don't you dare touch Zim with my hands like that again.”

“Oh, and are you going to stop me? Try it, kid.” Bill laughed. Frustrated, Dib left, going through the outside wall of the school and taking off in a random direction, just wanting to get away. He'll stop that demon. Somehow.

Dib resolutely stayed away for the longest time, not wanting to know what Bill could be doing with Zim, or saying to him. He would just wait until Bill got bored and moved on. Except... he still hasn't moved on from that fixation with pain... what if he didn't move on from this either? What if he wanted to keep kissing Zim, wanted to keep experiencing pleasure instead? Would he end up switching to a different person, like how he switches between the objects he uses to injure himself?

It may have been upsetting to watch how Bill treated Zim, but it was even more distressing not knowing what was happening. So eventually, after about a week away, Dib decided to stop in again.

It was a Friday evening, so of course, neither of them would be at school. Bill would probably be at Dib's house, watching cheesy and/or violent movies, or perhaps trying to stick a fork into the electric socket.

Dib entered by phasing through the front door, looking around. The house seemed kinda dim. Then he saw Gaz on the couch and realized she had just turned down the lights for one of her horror games. She seemed really into it, since she was leaning forward, staring hard at the screen, even wearing headphones connected to the controller. The ones with surround sound. She really didn't want to hear anything else in the house. But that was a normal gaming mode for her.

“Hey,” Dib said as he moved over to her. He hoped that for once, she would hear and acknowledge him, or perhaps sense him somehow; she was very in tune with the paranormal, more than she liked to admit. He thought that she might be able to sense him, but it seemed that not even she could. She didn't move at all, continuing to play her game.

He shrugged and looked around on the first floor for Bill. He couldn't find him down here, so he headed for the stairs.

As he got closer to them, he began to hear noises from upstairs. They were soft, but grew louder as he ascended. Indistinct murmuring, short little groans, the occasional gasp. He began to feel unsure as he reached the second floor hallway and drifted down it toward his door.

The sounds were louder, and he could also hear what was unmistakably the creaking of the bed. He could make out distinct words now, from a voice he recognized as Zim's. “I... much better... oh, just like that... ahh...”

“Yeah, you like that?”

“Y-yes...”

Feeling dread, Dib sped up and went through the door. Though he had an idea of what was happening, it didn't prepare him for actually seeing it. He shouted out in horror and backed away as far as he could without leaving the room, sinking down to the floor and covering his mouth. But he couldn't look away.

Bill had the irken on his back in his bed, one hand holding him down while the other hand stayed on the bed as a brace. Zim's arms were tight around his middle, claws digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood. Bill was leaning over him, their bodies very close together, and it was obvious that neither was wearing a shred of clothing. And it was also obvious how they were moving.

A needful cry came from the irken, who clawed the other closer, kissing him fiercely and drifting his antennae over his head.

“Dib,” he whimpered, and just hearing him say his name like that almost made Dib want to move closer.

“That's not me,” he whispered, staring at the pair. “You're not with me...”

“Zim,” Bill replied simply, but also somehow tenderly. He nuzzled the other, but his eyes moved, locking with Dib's. He grinned tauntingly and licked the irken's cheek. He couldn't speak to him without Zim hearing, but the message was clear. He could do anything he wanted with Dib's body, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Why are you doing this?” Dib asked, unable to even get angry. He was just upset. “You don't actually like him... do you?”

Bill shrugged, and then returned his attention to his partner, leaning down to nibble on his neck. Zim's claws bit into him, and Bill moaned in masochistic enjoyment. He began to move more quickly, and the irken shrieked in pleasure.

Unable to watch anymore, Dib fled the room, going up until he was outside of the house. Breathing rapidly, feeling like crying, he landed on the roof and curled up on his side, clutching his knees to his chest as he sobbed. Why? Why did Bill have to take things this far? He knew he was addicted to sensation, so it was inevitable that he would want to try this, but... why with Zim? Why couldn't he have chosen someone else... anyone else? He felt nauseous just thinking about it. How did that demon even manage to get Zim into his bed? Was the flattery really that great, had he really gained so much trust and admiration from Zim, that he had convinced him to have sex with him? Zim didn't even like touching people, so seeing him doing that... it was shocking.

Dib didn't want to admit it, but he was a little intrigued. He kinda wanted to know what that felt like... they both seemed to be really enjoying it. Ugh, there was something wrong with him...

He didn't know how long he stayed on the roof, but eventually, he heard the creak of the access door and looked up.

Bill was walking over to meet him, wearing only a blue robe, and grinning more than Dib's ever seen him grin. His face was still red, and he was casually brushing his hair back. “Dib, how nice of you to drop by. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was busy.”

“I know.” Dib looked away.

Bill sat down next to him and stretched. “That was fun. Better than pain, actually. I think I prefer sex. It's such a rush, these bodies are so sensitive and have so many chemicals... it's amazing! You don't know what you're missing!”

“Why with Zim, though?” Dib demanded. “If you really had to use my body for... that... why did you have to choose my enemy?”

“Because I knew it would upset you.” At Dib's sullen glare, he added, “And also he was the most fascinating, I mean, an alien? Like you wouldn't hit that.”

“I wouldn't,” Dib said resolutely.

“You sure? He was really into it. You weren't here, but he was begging for it at first. Have you ever heard him beg? I would guess no, because he seemed very embarrassed by it. But I told him I didn't mind. He became quite... enthusiastic.” Bill reached up to touch his neck, pulling his collar aside. “Check out how much he bit me. And I don't even know how many times he scratched me. Ah, it was so good.”

“Can you stop talking about this?”

“And how he screamed my name! Well, not _my_ name, but your name. Ha, he still has no idea that I'm the one in control of your body. If I ever decide to give you your body back, you're gonna have a fun time trying to explain to him why you suddenly won't touch him anymore.”

“I would... just tell him I realized how wrong I was. Or something...”

“You'd be breaking his heart. He swore himself to me. That he would stay with me no matter what. We're gonna take over Earth together.”

Dib leaped up. “You're not. Are you?”

“Well, we're certainly gonna try. You've already said you would work with him.” Laughing evilly, Bill got up and started walking back toward the door. “Hey, come here. I want to show you something.”

Dib begrudgingly followed him. “Zim is not taking over Earth.”

“We'll see. Hurry up, pointy hair, you've got to see this.”

Dib followed Bill into the house, and they went into the bedroom. Dib wanted to stop, but the demon beckoned him onward, and he moved over to the side of the bed.

“Have you ever seen him sleep?” Bill asked quietly, reaching a hand down to gently grasp Zim's shoulder. The irken was definitely asleep, looking quite comfortable and content under the blankets.

“I haven't,” Dib confessed. He had been certain irkens didn't need to sleep. But maybe it was something they could still choose to do.

“Cute, isn't he?” Bill began petting Zim's antennae and Dib felt a little tug in his chest at the way Zim nuzzled into his pillow and let out a purr that sounded a lot like, 'Dib.'

“I... guess. Maybe a little,” Dib admitted. Fuck, Zim did look super cute like that.

“And you wouldn't like to lay next to this? Come on, now.” Bill pulled his hand away and climbed up next to the other, sliding under the covers and curling up around him. “It's really warm and pleasant. A nice feeling.”

“You're just in it for the sensations, you don't actually care about him.”

“Maybe not. But you do.”

Dib stared at the two, trying not to think about just how natural they looked laying together like that. Then he shook his head and turned away. “I gotta get out of here.”

“Okay, Dibby. But you ever want to watch, just tell me.”

He left as quickly as he could, the demon's laughter ringing in his ears.

Dib tried to put the whole thing out of mind. So what if Bill was doing that kind of stuff? It didn't affect him. He might be using his body, but it wasn't his concern. He couldn't look like he was bothered by it. He didn't want the other finding something even worse to do.

He tried to distract himself with school. He still sat in on his classes, unable to take notes, but still listening and learning. If he ever got his body back, he didn't want to be completely behind. As far as he knew, though, Bill was passing everything for him.

Bill was also spending a lot of time with Zim, continuing to be flirty with him, sometimes even kissing him in school, and hugging him. And if Dib happened to be around, he would always give him mocking looks. He was doing it to bother him, that was obvious. There was no way he actually cared about Zim.

Dib was starting to think that he couldn't be surprised by Bill anymore. But the other still managed to do it.

“So, I'm gonna give you your body back,” he announced to Dib one day after school.

“Wait, what?” Dib stopped and stared at him. “You are?”

“Yeah, it's been fun, but... there's some big stuff going down in Oregon right now that I kinda need to be present for. Lots of conspiracy, paranormal stuff, you wouldn't be into it.”

“Actually...”

“But I don't feel like going all the way there in this body, and certain individuals are quite familiar with my regular form, so it'd be more threatening if I showed up in it. This body would take too much explanation.”

Dib could hardly believe it. He was getting his body back! “Okay, that's... great.”

“Isn't it? Thanks for the fun, kid. Here you go.” Bill seemed to convulse, and then the triangular entity burst out of the body, hovering overhead while it collapsed to the ground.

Dib dove for it, and when his hands touched it, he felt almost drawn into it. He closed his eyes and phased in, and then his chest was heaving, drawing in air, and he was aware of the hard ground under him, and... soreness. Oh, so much soreness... He opened his eyes, reaching out his arms, and confirmed that they were quite solid. “I'm back in my body! It's-” He got up and almost swooned. “It hurts. Ow, Bill, what have you been doing to me?”

“Well, let's just say that it's faster to go down the stairs if you just fall down them,” Bill replied, examining his own body now. “And one day I decided I wanted to know what tear gas was like so I raided your father's lab... but anyway, you aren't permanently injured in any way so that's what matters. I gotta go, I am needed elsewhere. But you ever get bored, you should totally come to Gravity Falls in Oregon. Beautiful out there. And infested with paranormal creatures, you're into that kinda stuff. See ya!” He disappeared in a flash of fire.

Dib stood there for several moments, just getting used to being in his body again. It ached, but it was his. He looked at his hands, prodded himself in various places, making sure that the demon hadn't broken any of his bones. He seemed okay, though. He would recover.

“Hey, Dib!” a familiar voice called behind him.

He started to turn, and then was tackled by Zim. Reflex kicked in and he shoved him away. Zim seemed surprised as he hit the ground, and stared at Dib in confusion.

“Don't touch me,” Dib snapped, clenching his fists. No doubt the other would want to fight with him now.

But instead, the irken just looked hurt. “What's wrong? Did I startle you? I just thought it'd be funny if...”

“I just don't want you to touch me. Ever. We're through.” Dib didn't want Zim to be in a relationship with him. He was undoing the damage Bill had caused.

“What do you mean? We can't be... you... you were just holding me earlier! Telling me how much you cared about me! What happened?”

“I wised up. I'm not going to go out with an evil alien bent on taking over Earth. Just... leave me alone.” Dib began walking away, but a noise from the other stopped him. Then he heard it again; a choking sound. Turning, he saw that the other was crying. “Zim?”

“I just... I don't understand. We were going to work together, we were going to be great conquerors, and you told me you cared, that you... that you loved me... I just don't know why you suddenly want to leave!”

Seeing Zim that distressed made Dib's heart ache. It was difficult seeing someone like this, even if they were his nemesis. He returned to him, kneeling down in front of him and pulling him into his arms. “I'm sorry. I know what you heard, but... it just can't be. I can't tell you why... just know that I can't go through with it.”

“You're my mate, I can't just let you go. What happened? Tell me.”

“You wouldn't believe me.”

“I would! Just tell me why you want us to be apart!”

Dib held him until he calmed down. It was nice holding him, actually. “Okay. Come back to my house, and I'll tell you.”

“Okay.”

They went to Dib's house, and Zim kept giving him unsure glances, perhaps thinking that he's lost his mind. He didn't try to touch him anymore during the walk.

Once there, they went up to Dib's room. He sat down on the computer chair while Zim sat on the edge of the bed. He took his disguise off and put it aside while he waited for Dib to speak.

“Okay. This is going to sound crazy, but... I don't know what all I've said to you, what I've done,” Dib said. “I honestly don't. I never did any of... whatever has happened in the past several weeks.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when I was threatening you, saying I was going to summon a demon to get rid of you?”

“Yeah...”

“Well, I did summon one. His name was Bill Cipher, and he was a master of secrets and codes. Very clever and outgoing. But not quite what I had in mind for getting rid of my enemy. He said he could do it, though. He could take you out, no problem. As long as he got a life in return. I thought he meant he would kill someone as payment, and then go after you. One life lost to save billions, I was willing to make that sacrifice. So I agreed and made the deal, shaking his hand. And then I asked him which life he was going to take... and he said mine. Next thing I know, he's attacking me, and he rips my soul right out of my body and takes control of it. Turns out, he never meant he was going to kill anyone, he was just literally going to take their life. As in, become them. And that's what he did to me.”

Zim stopped him. “So you've been possessed by a demon since then?”

“Yeah. I just got my own body back, Bill apparently had to go to Oregon and he didn't want to have to explain this. And he can probably move more quickly in his demon form. But everything that has happened, everything that you think I said to you... it was him. Not me.”

Zim just stared. “That's... crazy.”

“It is. He completely misinterpreted what I had told him to do. Well, he probably did it on purpose. I had only told him to take you out. So he did. He took you out on a date. I should have been more specific... he went way further than he should have, did things to you that I never expected him to, all to make me uncomfortable...”

“So... none of it meant anything?” Zim's hand clenched into the covers. “It was just a demon trying to upset you? You don't actually love me, you don't actually want to work with me?”

“Well... no. I never actually agreed to... whatever I may have agreed to. That was all Bill's doing.”

“I thought it was too good to be true, that I had mated to a strong, capable person, that we were going to rule together... I should have realized something was off, but I was too caught up in the moment, in just being with you. I... I never should have agreed. Should have known you'd never join me.” Zim got up, picking up his disguise. “I'll leave you alone. Tomorrow, we can go back to being enemies. But right now... I just want to go home. I... need to think about things...”

Dib watched him head for the door, feeling a clenching in his chest. It was heartbreaking to see the other like this. He could see the betrayal in his expression, the misery in how he slumped forward as he walked. He had truly loved him, and he was breaking them apart.

It wasn't right. Even if Bill had been the one to initiate this, Dib just couldn't let it end this way. He knew the pain of being alone, and could only imagine how it felt to Zim, knowing that he had someone and now was losing them.

He got up, going to get between him and the door. “Wait. Maybe it doesn't have to end. Maybe... I could fall in love with you. I don't want to see you hurting like this.”

“Forget it. You weren't you back then. The real Dib could never be with me. I should have realized that.” Zim started to go around him. And Dib let go of his doubts, of rational thought, and just did the first thing that felt natural. He wrapped his arms around Zim, pulled him against him, and kissed him.

The irken's eyes went wide, and the pieces of his disguise fell from his hands as they moved automatically to Dib's hips. He then closed his eyes, leaning in as he kissed back.

Dib could feel his heart beat faster, the blood almost seeming to pulse right underneath his skin as he slid his lips along Zim's, electricity tingling in him, able to taste the other, and smell his warm breath. He was sweet, almost like sugar, and Dib felt a weird desire in his body.

“D-Dib, it's not right...” Zim tried to protest, but he didn't struggle.

“It is right. I'm not going to hurt you. You fell in love with me, and even though it was someone else, you can't help but still feel attracted. We've had enough of a past together anyway, it can still work. I can still love you too.”

“But... do you want to?”

Dib looked at him for a long time, just holding him close as he gazed into those big ruby eyes. It was undeniable. He cared about him. He wanted to help him. And he would conquer worlds for him. “Yes.” He lifted him in his arms and took him over to the bed, laying him down and climbing over him.

“I'm... really glad to hear that. But I'll understand if you're not... not comfortable... ahh...” Zim groaned as Dib bit into his neck, tugging on it with his teeth. He squirmed, and when Dib licked the wound, his body bowed up against him.

“I think I can handle it,” Dib replied. “My body, at least, has been through this before. Besides, I want to know why Bill seemed to enjoy it so much.”

“Heh... right... well, do as you wish... nngh...” Zim turned his head to press it against a pillow, legs shaking as Dib felt curiously between them with a hand.

“Do you mind?” Dib asked, moving his hand to the waistline of Zim's pants.

“Not at all.”

Not letting himself get nervous, Dib slid his hand into the irken's pants, drifting it over smooth, soft skin, until he found firmer flesh. He grasped it and stroked slowly, and the other cried out. Heat rose in his body, and he licked his lips. “I want you.”

“I want you too. I'm... I'm addicted to you, human.”

“I think... I think I feel the same way. I don't know if it's just my body reacting, or... or if I really, truly desire you.” Dib didn't want to overthink it, but he got the feeling that he did. That he has for a long time... and has just tried to ignore it. But now, it was time to make his feelings known.

They shifted, taking their clothes off, and Dib slid his hand under Zim's lower back, holding him steady. He inhaled when the other's legs wrapped around his hips, and a small whimper actually escaped him when their groins rubbed together. He pressed his mouth to Zim's, trying not to groan as he grinded against him for a few moments.

The other responded enthusiastically, putting his arms around him as well, and his claws settled into a spot in the middle of Dib's back, which was so tender that he got the feeling Zim has put them there several times before. He couldn't help but wonder how many times Bill has done this.

Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts of Bill. No point thinking about him anymore. He was gone. He needed to focus on what was happening right now, not what has happened in the past.

One of his hands moved between their bodies, prodding Zim curiously, searching for his entrance. When he found it, he rubbed his fingers against the fleshy slit, and some part of him was scientifically intrigued by his anatomy. But this was so not the time for that. He slid his index finger inside, enjoying Zim's breathy gasps. The other was slick with fluid, so it didn't seem like it would be necessary for Dib to use a lubricant of any kind. Nonetheless, he waited for a while to make sure the other was wet enough, before deciding to continue.

It seemed far too easy to slide into him, and Zim made the most wonderful of moans when he did, fingers clenching.

“Easy... I'm just getting started.” Feeling more confident, Dib began to move. He was slow at first as he got used to the feeling, but then he sped up. He found a good rhythm, and watched the other's body rock underneath him, finding it arousing. Then he met Zim's eyes. The irken had almost closed them, but he kept them open enough to look back at him, smiling. His face had flushed pink, and Dib was sure that his was red. This was tiring, but he couldn't deny it was fun.

They held each other close as they made love, vocalizing their pleasure to each other without shame, trading kisses and nuzzles and little bites. They got into sync with each other rather quickly, and Dib felt himself grow dizzy with bliss when the irken's hips began meeting his every time he thrust forward. They soon closed their eyes to focus more on how it felt, moaning and sometimes crying out, and whispering each other's names, along with soft declarations of love.

Neither knew how long they went at it, but eventually, they had to finish. Zim's climax hit first, and he bit into Dib's neck to keep from screaming, though Dib still heard a loud groan come from his throat. He felt the tension in his own gut twist, and the way the other's muscles squeezed around him was enough to finish him off. He came, with an ecstatic yell that he was sure could be heard downstairs, and he could only hope his sister wasn't home.

He could feel liquid cover his middle, but he didn't look, instead moving his neck to get Zim to let go, and kissing him.

They made out for a while, still tiredly moving their hips against each other, but they were pretty much spent. Dib withdrew from him and laid down next to him, resting an arm over him and continuing to kiss him.

The irken's antennae brushed over his forehead and through his hair, and he caught a faint but pleasant scent. He found himself laughing, feeling giddy. Zim laughed too, affectionately caressing his shoulders.

“Okay, that was good,” he said. “It was even better than usual, somehow... I guess because it was actually you this time, and not just some demon after his own satisfaction.”

“Probably. Hey, I'm sorry about upsetting you earlier. I was pretty inconsiderate. But I want you to know that I've thought about it, and I do love you. I don't know if I'll be able to help you conquer Earth, but... I will stay by your side.”

“I'm glad to hear that. And oh, taking over this planet will be easy. Come on, you know you want to help me.”

“It's kinda my home...”

“Is it really? Do you really feel at home here?” Zim inquired.

Dib didn't expect to hear something that acute from him, and he was silent as he thought about it. “Well... I feel at home right now. With you. But otherwise... I don't really care.”

“Stay with me. We'll give Earth to the Irken Empire, and we can go wherever we want. We can go into space, go to new worlds... wouldn't you like that?”

“I... I would like that,” Dib admitted.

“Give it some thought.” Zim stretched and rolled onto his side, resting his head on a pillow and closing his eyes. He yawned, which Dib found adorable. He laid down next to the alien, spooning him. His arms wrapped around him, and Zim claimed one of his arms, hugging it to himself.

“I will,” Dib replied, kissing the base of one of Zim's antennae.

The other sighed in content. “Thank you. I think I'm going to take a nap. Care to join me?”

“Sure. I'm pretty worn out.” Dib could feel exhaustion making his limbs and eyelids heavy, and it was so easy to just relax and close his eyes.

“Sleep well.”

“You too.”

They had barely finished speaking before they were asleep, safe and warm in each other's presence.


End file.
